Of Friendships and Secret Pasts
by abcdefGRYhijklmnop
Summary: OC ponies made by us at school. Will have 8 chapters. Existing MLP ponies will only be mentioned, not appearing. 9 ponies from different lives: what will happen? chapter one is up


**Hello, all! So, a bit of information before we start. This fanfic does not include any of the already existing pony characters like to ones from Hasbro, etc. Those ponies may be mentioned, though. The ponies used in these stories are OC ponies made by several people in my year, though I **_**will**_** try not to make them Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus, though, technically, even if they don't god-mode all the time they still are because Mary-Sues are like, the fulfillment of the author's 'wish' when something feels missing and stuff… so okay. Will have 8 chapters. Set as the next generation of ponies, like, after Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle are all grown up.**

**My Little Pony © Hasbro**

**Pony Creator © General Zoi (deviantart, which is where we made our first few ponies)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: MAGIC AND INDIGO (normal for Magic, italics for Indigo)**

**Pony's owner/creator: me**

Our name is Magic. Our family name, that is, much like the legendary Pinkie Pie's family name is Pie. My younger sister and I were christened Indigo Magic and Teal Magic, respectively. Over the years my sister's name remained Indigo, but I was dubbed Magic since we were little foals. I was good with my hooves. People said we truly were magical little foals who lived up to our names. Both of us could work with little, tiny things that most ponies couldn't work with, having hooves. We could easily knot dozens of handkerchiefs into a long, colorful rope, and we could easily hide things in tiny, invisible compartments.

When we were almost two years old, our neighbor, Miss Delmanedo, made us a set of capes, to match our names. She was a very nice lady; the great-aunt we never had. Indigo's was purple with orange-gold stars, and mine was deep teal with black stars.

But life was hard in our neighborhood. We lived in a small, poor town called Arpastures*, but, unlike its name, our small town had no pastures at all. It was the saddest place in the whole world of ponies. It was all grey, and the air was always dank and thick with fog. Gangs lurked in every corner, ready to jump at you and mug you.

If you visited other towns, and asked them of Arpastures, many of them wouldn't know that it even existed. Even if you asked the elderly, they would rant on and on about magic and curses and haunted old mansions with creaky floorboards, and you wouldn't understand a thing they say. There _are_ old, abandoned mansions in Arpastures, but there is nothing magical or haunting or romantic about them, or about Arpastures, for that matter.

Except the circus.

The circus was truly magical. It wasn't like other red and gold circuses with silly, lousy tricks that Indigo and I could pull off with our eyes closed. _This_ circus had dozens of black and white striped tents, all arranged in a circle. They seemed to match our town from the outside, but once you stepped in those tents, you'll never want to leave. Sparks of color would fly from every corner. You could have you fortune told, you could see the contortionist bending herself into a million shapes, you could return to the best dreams you've ever had.

But right in the middle of the circle of tents was a tent that was almost transparent. I don't even know if you could call it a tent at all. It was shaped like a long tube, and had no roof. In that tent, every night, they would light a huge bonfire that could turn into a thousand different colors at every flicker. It would blaze up high, almost taller than the tube it was contained in, and little rainbow tongues would try to lick the sky.

_Those_ nights were magical.

But life was hard in Arpastures. We never lived with our parents. Like most other foals, we were weaned away from our mother as soon as she thought we were ready. We never fit in with the other foals. We were considered weird and strange and maybe even bad luck. They didn't feel comfortable around us, and so, automatically, they were cold and mean to us.

The circus visited every two months. It was our refuge—Indigo's and mine. If the circus couldn't come and stay with us, then we would come to stay with _them_. We ran away.

_We always knew we would fit in with the circus. For years, Magic and I had always dreamed of being one of the circus performers. We could do magic, be the illusionists of the circus, and live up to our name. 'The Magic Twins and Their Magic Tricks!' I always dreamed that the banner would say. We could spend years and years studying magic, learning the alchemical symbols and how to make simple tricks look marvelous and out-of-this-world. We could stay up well into the night reading and practicing drawing the symbols, looking at the stars and determine which tricks to use. It would be magical, truly magical._

_When we ran away with the circus, we sneaked into one of their trunks. They found us, and returned us to Arpastures. But we ran away again, and they returned us again. After several times—I think it was six times or eight times—they asked to see what we could do. When we showed them, they thought we were good and decided it would save everyone a whole lot of trouble if they kept us with them._

"_Are you sure you want to stay with us?" the astronomer and synesthete, Cliana, asked us. "It's a hard life in the circus. We need to train and train and train, and build, take down and rebuild the tents, and we move from place to place to place. Are you really sure?" _

_Cliana was a sweet young mare. She wasn't much older than us, but she made a wonderful big sister. She was always concerned about us._

_Magic looked at me, askance. I nodded. I was a little scared, because this seemed like such a huge leap to take, but I was sure. The circus was definitely our home. It had always been, even if it was only in our imaginations. _

_Magic took my hoof. "We're sure," he whispered, but his tone was determined, commanding, and in control. _

_And since that day, the circus has been our home. It was a hard life, but it was definitely worth it. After learning enough, Magic decided to be the junior illusionist, under Prospero, who was really quite old. I wanted to learn more and dabble with alchemy, because I knew that that way, I would be learning more theories and trick, and be the brain behind Magic's beautiful, artful weaving. I learned to keep people memories in little bottles, able to be re-lived when the bottles were uncorked. With the help of Cliana and her mild synesthesia, it was quite easy to work the rest out by myself. Often, Magic and I would still perform together, even though we would study different things._

_But one day, everything changed._

* * *

**a/n: so, how was it? Not too Mary-Sue-ish, I hope? I know there wasn't much dialogue in this, but yeah. When the things change, it'll be in the eighth chapter, when they all meet. So, anyway. Please review!**


End file.
